Spottedleaf
Spottedleaf is a beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with amber eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a distinctive dappled coat. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a light brown tabby striped tail.Full Description revealed in Moonrise, page 169 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Spottedleaf was the medicine cat of ThunderClan, and at the beginning of the book, she received a prophecy that stated, "Fire alone can save our Clan." She tells Bluestar, the Clan leader, about the prophecy, though neither cat understands the prophecy, and Bluestar states that "Fire is an enemy to all Clans!" She is described by Graypaw as a young and attractive cat. Spottedleaf helps Firepaw a lot with Yellowfang, and starts to show affection for him, while he showed affection back. She later told Firepaw of this prophecy. She was killed by Clawface during a ShadowClan raid, after she tried to stop him from stealing Frostfur's kits. Yellowfang was the main suspect in her murder, until they found Clawface's brown fur under Spottedleaf's claws. Firepaw was devastated, realizing that he loved Spottedleaf. Fire and Ice :In this book, Spottedleaf gave Fireheart the prophecy to, "Beware a warrior you cannot trust". He thought she was talking about Graystripe, who was in love with the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream, but it turned out to be her cousin, Tigerclaw that he could not trust. When Brokenstar and his rogues were attacking Clawface attacked Fireheart, but Spottedleaf had been there to "guide" Fireheart to victory. Clawface died in battle with Graystripe. Forest of Secrets :After Tigerclaw was exciled, she told Fireheart in a dream "StarClan is calling you...do not be afraid," meaning that Fireheart was being called by StarClan to be ThunderClan's new deputy, and that he should not be afraid of his new position. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, Spottedleaf came to Fireheart, giving him the prophecy, "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep," warning him that even though Tigerclaw seems to have disappeared, he is still a major threat. A Dangerous Path :She appears in one of Fireheart's dreams, along with the medicine cat after her, Yellowfang, and tells Fireheart "This is a place where a battle will not be fought, and blood will not be spilled," convincing Fireheart to travel to WindClan, arranging a peace meeting between ThunderClan and WindClan. :She later appears in another of Fireheart's dreams, with a variation of the prophecy she gave him in Rising Storm. This time, the prophecy is, "Beware an enemy who never sleeps." The Darkest Hour :She gave Firestar his eighth out of his nine lives with the gift of love. She also tells him that he is free to love Sandstorm. Later, when Firestar is pondering his decision for deputy, he seeks help from Spottedleaf, so he takes a nap. Spottedleaf laughingly tells him that it was his decision, not StarClan's. Firestar eventually chose Whitestorm. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She appears in a dream, giving Firestar some information about SkyClan, telling him they did exist. Near the midsection of the book, she appeared to both Sandstorm and Firestar to give them the right herbs for rat bites, and showing she approved of their love, but right before leaving, she whispers to Firestar, "Sometimes, I wish things could have been different," as though wishing that she had not been a medicine cat, but instead, have been Firestar's mate. She then appeared near the end of the book, and gave Leafstar one of her nine lives - "for healing wounds caused by words and rivalry. Use it well for all cats troubled in spirit." Soon after, it was revealed that she was related to Cloudstar, Birdflight, and Tigerstar. In the epilogue, it was said that Firestar and Sandstorm's kit, Leafkit, was named after Spotted''leaf'' and Leaf''star. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :She is the daughter of Swiftbreeze and Adderfang, and the littermate of Redkit and Willowkit. She is the younger sibling of Patchkit and Leopardkit. When Spottedleaf became an apprentice, she trained as a warrior. Her first mentor, was Thrushpelt revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy page , but her mentor was later changed to Featherwhisker, as she wanted to become a medicine cat. She helps Featherwhisker deliver Bluefur's kits Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit. At the end of the book, Featherwhisker dies and Spottedleaf becomes the medicine cat of Thunderclan In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise :When Leafpaw was at the Moonstone she saw Spottedleaf. When Leafpaw asked about her sister, Squirrelpaw, Spottedleaf was the one who said Squirrelpaw was in the paws of different warrior ancestors, meaning the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Dawn :Spottedleaf came to Squirrelpaw in a dream and led her to where Leafpaw and the other cats are, captured by Twolegs. Starlight :She tells Leafpaw that they have found the right place for the Clans to settle. Spottedleaf also leads Leafpaw (along with Sorreltail) to the Moonpool, a place where medicine cats and leaders can come to share tongues with StarClan. Twilight :When Leafpool is trying to figure out whether to run away with Crowfeather or not, Spottedleaf tells her to follow her heart. Leafpool, thinking her heart was with Crowfeather, ran away, only to come back following the news of the badger attack. Sunset :Leafpool is mad at Spottedleaf for telling her to follow her heart, believing that if she had not run away, Cinderpelt would not be dead. Spottedleaf comforts her, saying that her heart lies in being a medicine cat. When Leafpool asked her why she didn't tell her this, Spottedleaf says because how would she convince her, if she didn't show her the wrong path. Later, Leafpool spots Daisy's kits chasing a butterfly. They told Leafpool that the tortoiseshell cat showed it to them saying they could chase it. Leafpool thought they meant Sorreltail, yet she was with her kits in the nursery. Later it is revealed that the tortoiseshell cat was Spottedleaf and she was trying to tell Leafpool the truth about how Mothwing became medicine cat. Spottedleaf also shows Leafpool that Cinderkit is really a reincarnation of Cinderpelt. In the Power of Three The Sight :When Jaykit is injured and is asleep in Leafpool's den, she appears in his dream, comforting him and telling him that Hollykit and Lionkit are all right. When Jaypaw visits the Moonpool she guides him out of the Place Of No Stars, where Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were persuading him to join them. She then tells Jaypaw it is his destiny to become a medicine cat. Dark River :Coming Soon Outcast :Coming Soon ''Eclipse :She appears in the prolouge of the book speaking with Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Whitestorm. At first she is stalking a mouse, disturbing the flea-bitten Yellowfang. When Yellowfang seeks Spottedleaf's opinion on whether they should tell the three or not, Spottedleaf says truth is a powerful weapon and they must be careful way we use it., and they must use it carefully. Long Shadows She appears in a vision to Jaypaw with Bluestar, Silverstream, and Yellowfang who are worried about the outbreak of greencough in ThunderClan. Sunrise :She appears to Jayfeather and tells him that StarClan doesn't know everything when Jayfeather seeks StarClan to find out who killed Ashfur. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :She discusses with the other StarClan cats about what they should do about the Prophecy, and how they should let Lionblaze and Jayfeather know which sister (of Dovepaw and Ivypaw) is the third in the prophecy. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :She appears tending to Poppydawn, who is nearly dead from greencough. She mentions that Poppydawn is so weak that she won't survive unless she gets fresh-kill soon, and soon after, Poppydawn dies since prey was so scarce. Character Pixels File:Spottedkit2.png File:Spottedleaf(MCA).png File:Spottedleaf(MC).png Family Immediate :'Mother''' ::Swiftbreeze: Deceased, suspected StarClan member. :Father ::Adderfang: Deceased, suspected StarClan member. :Sisters ::Willowpelt: Deceased, suspected StarClan member. ::Leopardfoot: Deceased, suspected StarClan member. :Brothers ::Redtail: Deceased, verified StarClan member. ::Patchpelt: Deceased, suspected StarClan member. :Nephews ::Tigerstar : Deceased, Verified Place of no stars member. ::Sootfur: Deceased, suspected StarClan member ::Rainwhisker: Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Nieces ::Mistkit : Deceased, Suspected StarClan member. ::Nightkit : Deceased, Suspected StarClan member. ::[[Sorreltail: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Grand-Nephew: ::Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Grand-Nieces: ::Cinderheart: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Poppyfrost: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :'Great-Grand-Niece': ::Unnamed she-kit of Poppyfrost's: Living (as of ''The Fourth Apprentice) :Great-grand-Nephews: ::Unnamed Tom kit of Poppyfrost's: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) Distant Ancestors :Distant Grandfather ::CloudstarRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deaceased, verified SkyClan ancestor. :Distant Grandmother ::BirdflightRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deaceased, verified SkyClan ancestor. ::SpottedpeltRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deaceased, verified SkyClan ancestor. :Distant Uncle ::GorseclawRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deaceased, verified SkyClan ancestor. :Distant Cousins ::BrambleclawRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) ::TawnypeltRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) ::HawkfrostRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deaceased, verified Place of no stars member. ::MothwingRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) ::TadpoleRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::FlametailRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) ::DawnpeltRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) ::TigerheartRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Living as of (The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters